Deadpool's Mask
by Captain Deadpool
Summary: A scary tale for Halloween. How scary? Picture Hinata as Deadpool's sidekick. Yes, I'm probably going to Hell for this. Deadpool in sort of a mentor position. Remeber that I like crazy people. It's always the silent ones, isn't it?
1. Changes

Hinata couldn't sleep, for she was thinking about the mask in the cardboard box under her bed. She found it while she was cleaning her room, however it had not been there too long. There was no dust covering the box, unlike the rest of the things she kept under her bed. Part of her was afraid, as she didn't know who had put it there, but she soon became enamored with it.

It was a very strange mask. It completely covered the head, even the mouth, though the material was thinner there to allow breathing. It was red, except for thick black rings around the eyes holes that seem to be made of a strange white material that prevented people from seeing your eyes.

Oh, but the things that it said to her!

_'You are strong Hinata. You need no one. You can make it on your own. You are the stongest kunoichi in the Hidden Leaf, as well as the world, and so pretty, too! You...'_ it would tell her how great she was for as long as she wished, and stop when she was wanted it to.

It told her things that she secretly longed to hear from others. It told her things that she'd needed to hear for so long. Who cares where it came from? It was hers now. That's all that matters. With this in mind, she fell into sleeps loving embrace.

* * *

The next night, when she took the mask from the box, it had something very different to say to her. 

_'Hinata? Don't you want revenge? Revenge on that blonde headed boy that makes you look like a fool? That boy never returns your affection. He probably laughs at your humiliation, doesn't he? He taunts you by pretending not to notice or understand. Wear me, and together we shall avenge you!'_

"B-but I could never... Naruto..."

_'You are more than a match for that fool, my lovely Hinata. You know what you want.'_

She seemed to be in some sort of trance when she said,"Yes, and... and you'll help me?"

_'Of course not. You don't need my help. I just want to be there when you crush that blonde buffoon.'_

"Yes..." Hinata said in a dull listless voice. She got dressed and placed the mask reverantly over her head. It didn't quite fit, and the eye holes drooped down to her nose, but she could see well enough with her Byakugan. Besides, the mask tells her that she looks lovely in anything, and it wouldn't lie to her.

She sneaked out of the Hyuga Compound and made her way to Naruto's apartment. On a tree branch along her path, a man stood in a tree, wearing a trench coat and fedora in the fashion of an old detective story hero, protected from her kekkei genkai by the strange aura he only he possessed.

* * *

**I don't own Naruto or Deadpool.**


	2. Deadpool

She entered Naruto's apartment and went straight for his room, which wasn't very hard to find thanks to the size of said apartment. Naruto was not going to wake up any time soon. Hinata thought that he looked rather cute like this...

_'No! Don't let him confuse you. You must do what you came here to do!'_

The mask was right. She couldn't let him confuse her. Not now, not ever again.

Hinata looked very much like a monster wearing a mask that was too large for her. It gave her a deformed look. And she felt like a monster as she raised her kunai over her head, preparing to end Naruto's life. Before she could change her mind, she quickly brought down the throwing knife, aiming for Naruto's chest.

She let out a shriek of agony as she dropped the knife. Embedded in her hand was a classic ninja throwing star. The sharp pain made her lose focus and drop her Byakugan. She begins falls to the ground, blinded by the mask she wears over her head, but is caught by the man who had watched he from a tree limb earlier.

Naruto had already risen, but before he could open his eyes, the man that had taken Hinata had long since teleported away. Not knowing what was going on, he decided that it had nothing to do with him, and went back to sleep.

* * *

Deep within the Forest of Death, near a camp made by the strange man, Hinata was tied to a tree. As she woke up she noticed three things. One was that she was tied to a tree. The second thing she noticed was that her hand had been bandaged. The third was the man in the red and black skin tight outfit adorned with various weapons wearing **HER** mask sitting across from her.. She tried to voice her protest in vain due to the duct tape covering her mouth. The seriouseness of the situation hit her like a ton of bricks, and she began to tremble.

The man sitting indian-style a couple of feet away from her finally spoke up.

Hello, kiddies. It's you're old pal, Dr. Deadpool. I'm not really a doctor, of course, but tonight, for the first time in front of nobody at all, I'll be practicing medicine. Won't that be fun! So what do we say to the nice man who's practicing medicine without a license?"

Deadpool waited for an answer. Hinata only struggled to get out of the ropes that bound her to the tree. Deadpool threw a throwing star (like the one he threw at her hand to make her let go of the kunai) and it stuck to the tree. Just a hair's width more, and she would have lost an ear. She stopped struggling and mumbled something through the tape on her mouth.

"Oh? I'm sorry, I didn't catch that." He then quickly got up and ripped the tape off her mouth, watched as she winced in pain, and returned to his seat across from her.

"Try saying it now."

"T-thank you..." _'I'M GOING TO DIE!'_

Another star was thrown and just barely missed her other ear,"Thank you, who?"

"T-thank you, D-dr. D-deadpool," she managed to stutter out._'I'M SO GOING TO DIE!'_

"Damn straight." He then got up and reapplied the duct tape.

"Wouldn't want you screaming to loudly, and attracting the wrong kind of attention, now would we?" He laughed as her eyes widened in shock.

"Don't worry, brat. I'm not going to kill you. Ya see, yer Daddy Dearest hired little ol' me to give you an... upgrade. I see you've been having fun with my mask. Like it do you? I'll have to give you one of your own on your birthday tomorrow. Little something from me to remember me by. But pops paid me top dollar for me to give you his gift for you, early-like."

From his utility belt, he pulled out a sterile needle and a bottle filled with a emerald green liquid. As he started to draw the liquid from the bottle, he said:

"Do you really think it was my mask talking to you inside your head? I knew it. It's always the quiet ones, ain't it? I've been preparing for this day for weeks, watching you silently (and for Deadpool, that's no easy task). I was a little doubtfull at first, but after what I saw tonight, I think I made the right call. I guess I just know madness when I see it, right squirt?"

She started going into hysterics, struggling and trying to scream loud enough to be heard through the duct tape.

"Little nervous? Don't worry, after this injection and a few thousand volts of electricity, you'll start seeing things my way, young padawan." he laughed as she squirmed and resisted in anyway she could, but it was all futile. She felt a sharp stinging pain in her arm, and then lost consiousness.

* * *

**I'm rather proud of myself. I am surprised at how well this all turned out. The next chapter is the last.**


	3. DeadHime

Hinata woke up with a pounding headache on her Birthday. She got up and looked in her vanity mirror, to find that she had slept in her filthy clothes from last nights 'procedure'. She heard a light tapping from her door and turned around as a servant said: 

"Lady Hinata? Breakfast is served, and happy Birthday, M'lady."

"I was taken out into the forest by a strange man who did Lord knows what to me last night. 'Happy Birthday', indeed. Go away you lowly piece of trash, I'll eat what I want when I'm good and ready!" she covered her mouth in surprise. Had she really said those things? She was feeling a little lightheaded this morning. What HAD that man done to her? The servant just walked away with a sigh. He'd better tell Lord Hiashi, the clan leader will be thrilled that Hinata has started to act like a traditional Hyuga at last.

Hinata looked around the room. That man-Deadpool-had said that he'd leave her something for her Birthday, and she was very curious as to what it might be. Something in the back of her mind told her that he wasn't lying, and sure enough, under her bed where she kept her pet mask, was a new box, this one much larger and made of painted-white metal instead of cheap cardboard. She pulled it out, and found a letter sealed with Deadpool's icon. She opened it and read:

**Dear Dead-Hime,**

**My name's Wade Wilson, the biggest asshole to ever ass a hole. You're girly-haired father hired me to make you into the baddest thing with curves in your village, what's name I don't care enough to remember. Now, everything's going to be confusing at first, but trust me, it only gets worse. You just learn to get used to it, or you don't. Simple as that. I'm really no good at shit like this.**

**You might be wondering what's going to happen to you and what I've done to you. Well guess what? I'm not telling you, but I will tell you this, you might think you're going crazy at first. You're not. I've been watching you for a couple of months, and I think you've been crazy for a long time. Only difference with then and now is that now, you'll have fun with it. Maybe. Also, I'll give you some advice though: Don't angst. Complain if you must, but never angst, and try not to listen to the voices too much.**

**In the fancy box I left you, which your darling dad had nothing to do with, is a few goodies that I think you'll like. A couple of sets of Your very own costume! For your Birthday. Ain't I a regular Sandy Claus? Trust me, you'll go through them like tissue paper.**

**Peace out,  
Deadpool**

She knew she should hate him, but she couldn't bring herself to care. She tried on one of the costumes he left her, noting that it fit perfectly. A little too perfectly for her tastes, but when she put on the mask, her modesty seemed to disappear. It was like Deadpool's costume, but with different colors. Instead of black, white, and instead of red, lavender. Dead-Hime, wasn't that how Deadpool addressed her? She kinda liked it.

She smiled a wicked smile. Those voices that Deadpool spoke of had given her an idea...

* * *

"Having a very merry Un-Birthday, Alice?" Dead-Hime was sitting at a small table she had put in her room. Besides Deadpool's presents, she was wearing a large purple top hat that had a green band with a playing card stuck in it. There were two other people sitting at the table. One was a stuffed rabbit, and the other was an academy student with blond hair that wore an orange jumpsuit. 

Except for today, when he wore a sky blue dress, a long whig that was as blond as his normal hair, and was tied to a chair with his mouth gagged. Most people agree that this is a step up from the jumpsuit.

Naruto made a muffled noise that insinuated that he did not like this situation.

"Aww, don't tell me that you've been eating those strange mushrooms again? You know what they do to you," she giggled,"Oh, Naruto-kun, you should be more grateful. Do you know how hard it is to find a dress like that in the Leaf? I think I own the only one. I'm even letting you keep it!"

Naruto just gave her a death-glare. He might as well have given it to a brick wall.

The stuffed rabbit remained tactfully silent.

Hinata lifted her mask to take a dainty sip from her tea cup,"Mr. Rabbit? What's wrong? You haven't said a word all evening, and you haven't even touched your tea! Come to think of it, neither have you, Alice. That's OK, I can see that you're tied up."

She took another sip of tea as Naruto let out a deep groan, and then she dropped her teacup, shattering it, and clapped her hands together in excitement, "I know what will cheer you both up! We'll play a game. How about we play Hang the Cross Dressing Boy on a Flagpole?"

Naruto struggled fiercely against his bonds, indicating that he did in fact **NOT** like this game.

"Really? You do? Why, Naruto-kun, we have so much in common! I wonder what our children will look like?"

Naruto cried as she slung him over her shoulders and took him out of the room, leaving the stuffed bunny to contemplate the meaning of life by his lonesome.

* * *

Deadpool watched all of this from Hinata's window. He felt very proud of himself. He wiped away an imaginary tear. 

"They grow up so fast. It seems like only yesterday that I pumped her full of questionable substances and electricity," he scratched his chin in mock thought,"Y'know, come to think of it, it WAS yesterday. Funny thing, life..."

And then he was off, to get some distance between him and the men that Hiashi would send to get him when he finally realizes what Deadpool did.

* * *

**This may be my best work yet. I get enough response, and I may write a sequel.**


End file.
